


Valeria's Lycan Mate

by Vladimira121



Category: Lycans and Werewolves
Genre: Alpha/Beta, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Werewolves, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vladimira121/pseuds/Vladimira121
Summary: He leaned in for a kiss and I welcomed his lips while playing with his facial hair. "I know. I'll be gentle. I'll take care of you my love. Don't worry and leave everything to me. All you have to do is hold me and not let go.""Never." A tear went down my cheek as I deepened the kiss. I then shivered at the thought of him filling me.





	1. Flashback

I was left alone again. It's dark here. And cold. Mommy was right, I should have left my coat on. But I was really hot inside the school bus. 'It hurts... A lot...' I thought rubbing my knees and arms. Those girls were so mean to me again. It hurts a lot when they kick and punch me. They took me behind a building to say sorry for being mean to me in school. I followed, hoping to finally make friends. But they hurt me again. They ripped my favorite lunch box and took my pink coat with them. I was left with only my clothes, knitted hat and a fluffy scarf mommy made for me for my birthday.

I cried and sat behind the dirty trash can. It stinks really badly. Like a dead mouse. I was cold and hurt and sad. I wanted to go home, but I don't know where I am. My face is really cold from the cold wind. My tears only made me feel colder. I rocked myself to calm down but I still cried and rubbed myself. It was turning dark soon. I couldn't see the sun anymore. I cried even more. Mommy is going to be worried and mad at me for coming home late. 

I should have listened to mommy when she said not to talk to anyone. Mommy said not to talk to anyone because school was about learning, not making friends. I should have listened. 

I sat there a little longer and let out a few more tears. That's when I heard something crunching. I think it was the leaves that were blowing behind the building. The leaves were crunching some more and I grew scared. I stood still and quiet and cried some more. 

"Who's there?!" A voice yelled. I let out more tears and sobbed quietly. More leaves were crunching and the foot steps were coming closer. I closed my eyes and tried to hide. Mommy said to hide whenever a stranger was scaring me. So I hid as best I could and sat quietly. 

"I said who's there?!" Finally, I heard the crunching stop but I didn't open my eyes. 'They found me...!' I thought, crying again. I think they came closer because I felt their really warm breath on my face. It felt really nice. I didn't look up and stood very still, hoping they would go away. They didn't.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" They asked. They sounded angry and it sounded like a boy. With more tears coming out, I opened my eyes a little and looked up at the boy. My eyes widened when I saw his eyes. They were really blue, a really light blue. It was really pretty like a jewel in mommy's jewelry box. It was really shiny. But, his hair was really dark, like the night sky with no stars. He had really bright teeth too. I think some teeth look pointy. I couldn't see a lot of his face because it was really dark now. I cried a little more because mommy was surely worried now. 

His eyes widened when he looked into my eyes. I think he was still angry with me because he tapped me really hard. "Why are you crying?! Answer me!"

I sniffled and closed my eyes again. "I don't know where I am... Mommy is worried... I'm hurt... I'm cold-"

"You're hurt?! Where are you hurt?! Who hurt you?!" He growled. He grabbed me and shook me hard. He scared me so I cried again. Slowly, I looked up at him again and almost gasped. His pretty eyes weren't blue anymore. 

*End of Flashback*


	2. 1 (NE)

My eyes shot open from the dream. It seemed so real this time, I thought I was being watched. I quickly looked around my room, then let out a soft sigh, closing my eyes again. I've been dreaming the same dream for a while now. I couldn't pin point why I had them, but it didn't matter. Yawning, I stared up at the ceiling.

My name is Valeria Vladia Rossi. My father, who is no longer with us, used to call me Vale when I was younger. Since then, my family calls me by that nickname. Although sometimes it's Vladi or Vladia. I missed my father. He would tell me stories about the different colors of the moon, and their secret meanings. Though I never understood them. Since I don't really ask about him anymore, I started to have vague memories of him. I still love him with all my heart and soul, and miss him dearly. But I'm sure he would've wanted me to stay strong for my family and move on.

I'm 17 years old, happily finishing my last year of high school. I live with my mother and siblings; I have a brother of 16 years and 2 younger sisters of 8 and 7 years old. We live in a lovely apartment complex, on the 4th floor, in this grand city of New York.

"Vladia! Vladia, levantate! Date rapido! Levantate para la escuela! (Vladia! Vladia, Wake up! Hurry up! Wake up for school!)" My mom called out from somewhere in the apartment. I mentally groaned, then checked the time. 6:30 a.m. 'Dios mio (my God), why is she so loud? It's too early for all this yelling...' I rubbed my eyes. My mother is a mix of Dominican and Italian, we all are.

For a moment, I didn't understand why mommy was waking me up at this time, when the sweet smell of french toast and scramble eggs wafted into my room. I jumped out of bed, the cold enveloping my exposed legs causing a small speak to escape from my lips. I must remember not to leave the window open before I go to sleep. The mornings have been cold lately.

I walked out of my room, nearly colliding with my 8 year old sister, Nora. "Sorry Vladi!" She squeaked, before continuing to run towards the kitchen. She's a slight chubby girl with wavy dark brown hair, natural red highlights, and with tanned skin.

Soon afterwards, I saw my youngest sister, Layla following Nora to the kitchen. She grinned, hugging my waist. "Good morning Vladi!" She wasn't chubby like Nora, more at average weight. She has wavy black hair and light caramel skin.

I went further down the hall, towards the bathroom. We shared the same bathroom, except for mom. She has her own in her bedroom. I tried turning the knob, but let out a frustrated sigh after a few more attempts. There's only one person that would do something like this...

"Ophir! Hurry up man!" I yelled, banging the door slightly.

"I just got in here!" A slightly deep voice yelled back.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah that's what they all say, Date rapido! (hurry up!)"

Hearing all the commotion, Mommy peaked into the hallway, glaring in my direction. "Mira! (look) It's too early in the morning for your yelling, so keep it down! Vladia, come here and sirvele las niñas! (serve the girls)"

'You're the one that's yelling!' I retorted back in my mind, but kept quiet.

"Vladi, mommy's calling you...!" Ophir laughed, opening the door and coming out with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Ophir stood at almost 6 feet, light brown skin, curly black hair, with some facial hair. If he wasn't my brother, I would have thought of him attractive, with his slightly showing 6 pack and hairy chest. But since he IS my brother, I do not.

"You now decide to get out? When mommy's calling me?" I glared at him. His full name is Ophir Michael Rossi. Sometimes we call him Ophi, but his friends call him Michael or even Mikey. He prefers it I guess.

He only smirked. "Vladi, you should listen to mommy more. Mommy's calling you." He snickered, walking off to his room.

I was about to yell out a comeback when Mom yelled for me again. "Valeria!"

"Coming~!" I ran to the kitchen.

The girls were laughing about something around the table, while Mommy was warming up some extra french toast. "Where were you?" She asked, now pulling out some syrup from the fridge, placing it on the table. Mommy is a beautiful woman with black long hair, brown skin, perfect curves in all the right places, and slightly bigger thighs. She has brown eyes, which everyone shared, and nice plump lips.

I ran to the farthest cabinet to grab some plates. "Ophir was taking so long in the bathroom-!"

"Correction! I just got in there!" Ophir cut in while strolling into the kitchen, already dressed for school.

I rolled my eyes, serving the girls their breakfast. They happily thanked me as I poured syrup on their food, while mom made more scramble eggs. "Take out the juice Vladi-You want juice or water?!" She called over her shoulder.

"Juice!" The girls responded in unison. I chuckled, pouring them some orange juice.

My brother pouted at me, seeing how he had to serve himself. "How come you didn't serve me?" He asked, before taking a bite into his toast.

I glared playfully at him. "How come you didn't get out of the bathroom when I needed you to?"

"Hey~!" Mom yelled, sensing tension in the air.

He rolled his eyes. "I told you I just got in ther-!"

"Uso-tsuki! (Liar!)" I laughed, serving myself breakfast. I could speak other languages too. Other than English and Spanish, I knew Italian, Japanese, Chinese and French.

He glared at me, turning towards Mommy. "Ma~! Tell her something! She's cursing in chinese again!" He cried to mom.

Mommy sighed, taking out the girls' lunch boxes, which made them gasp happily. They enjoyed homemade lunch. "Valeria, I told you not to curse, period. And Ophir, callete. (shut up) No women is gonna want un hombre que hode mucho. (A man that bothers a lot)" I smiled at my mom. I loved it when she switched between languages. People also find it attractive, since she got a accent to cover it all up too.

Ophir gaped at her, and the girls laughed at him. I grinned before saying, "One: I'm not cursing, and two: I just said 'liar' in Japanese, not Chinese!"

"Whatever!" He rolled his eyes and got up to put his plate in the sink. He then left to his room.

Mommy placed the lunch boxes on a side, before glaring in a shock way at my brother for not even turning on the faucet of the sink. "Mira (look) Ophi, forgot anything? Remember to wash your plate before you leave! I don't want dirty dishes in the house!" Mommy yelled after him, in return earning a frustrated cry from him. "Que fue?! (what happened?!)" She yelled again.

We giggled again as Mom took the girls' plates, placing them in the sink. "Girls, go and get yourself ready. The school bus will be here soon to pick you up-GO!"

They sprung from their seats, running off to their room. I quickly finished my breakfast and placed my dishes in the sink. I ran to the bathroom before it could be claimed again. I smiled to myself when Mom yelled out, "That goes for you too Vladi! I don't want dirty dishes in the sink!"

"Yo lo se mommy! (I know)" I said then locked the door behind me. After taking a quick warm shower, I brushed my teeth then combed my long, dark hair. It was painful, since for some reason, my hair enjoys getting tangled in my sleep. After 10 painful minutes, I finally looked myself over in the mirror behind the door. My brown skin was acne-free and my pearly whites were, well white! I guess I could say I'm pretty attractive with C-cup breasts and curvy body. Almost completely like mother. Only I didn't have huge thighs, but I didn't have that space between the legs either!

I left the bathroom to see my brother passing by with his backpack in hand. I followed close behind. "You're not going to wash your plate?" I crossed my arms as he shoved his shoes on by the front door.

"Nope! Take care of that for me, will ya? Don't want to be late for my first day of school! Besides, I got to meet a few friends before I go there so, Adios!" He grinned before running out.

'Wow really?' I sighed and shook my head. What did I expect? I went to get ready for school myself when once again, I collided with Nora. She dropped her lunch box, backpack and sweater. She can be clumsy sometimes, mind you. "Angie, be careful! And is the bus here?" I asked, helping her up. She quickly nodded, and ran towards the door.

Mommy and Layla came around the corner of the hallway, and ran past me. Mom gave me a quick hug. "Have a good day at school, come home early, and remember those dishes Vale!" She yelled over her shoulder before disappearing out the door. I forgot mom has to work a little late tonight. Mom has a job at the Roosevelt hospital in Manhattan, so she's always try to leave early and beat traffic.

I went to my room and put on some comfortable clothes for school. I grabbed my bag and stood at the door, letting out a quick whistle. My dogs crawled out from underneath my bed. They whimpered, seeing I was about to leave. I reached out to them, their snouts sniffing my hands before dipping their heads for me to scratch their ears. "How's my fluffy babies~? Don't worry, I'll walk you guys before I leave for school~! But let me wash dishes first, OK?"

One barked twice before running off to find his leash. The other ran out the room, yipping happily. I've gotten these balls of fluff as a present for my 11th birthday. I named them, Snow and Storm. They came in a box together, and it was sent anonymously. Nobody found out who got them for me, but whoever gave them to me, gave me exactly what I've always wanted. The weird thing is, I never told anybody I've always wanted a puppy, or puppies. Well, not to my family anyways.

I went back to the kitchen to finish up the dishes. Snow was sitting by the door with her leash in her jaws, waiting patiently. Storm paced frantically after arriving into the scene. He was a restless dog, while Snow was more relaxed. I smiled wide when Storm started howling. "Calmate (calm down) Storm, I'm almost fini-!"

Before I could finish my sentence, they both stood up, hackles raised and began sniffing the air. Storm growled softly, and they both turned to the door, sniffing and growling again.

Their behavior reminded me of something, but I know seeing them like this wasn't always good. I quickly finished the dishes and dried my hands. "Hey hey~! What's the matter with you guys?" I asked, walking towards them. They perked their ears to me, but still faced the door. I noticed a shadow pass under the door, causing Snow to whine and Storm to bark.

I thought it was the neighbors coming to complain about their barking. So I went to open the door. "See? Now you got the neighbors worried."

Snow went to hide in the kitchen, while Storm continued to growl. I looked outside, looking both ways of the hallway. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I looked over my shoulder and smiled reassuringly. Snow tilted her head, and Storm tried to look past me. "I don't see anyone if that's what you're worried about. Come on, let me put your leashes on."

Forgetting whatever happened, they barked happily and wagged their tails. I laughed a bit, closing the door behind me. Although, I kind of understood why they acted like that. That intoxicating cologne I smelled earlier must be some expensive stuff.


	3. Flashback #2 (NE)

"Haa...haa...haa..." I turned the corner of an abandon building, making sure not to step on crunchy leaves blowing through the wind. If I did, they would surely find me. I don't think they followed me this far though. The howls have died down, so I hoped I was free for the time being. I sniffed the air one more time, then let out an annoyed sigh. It's suffocating how they want me to stay and talk with 'HIM'. They've been chasing me for a while now, trying to take me back to that weird cave and communicate with 'HIM'. They'd have to kill me first if they want me going back in there. 'Can't I have a day for myself?!' I let out a frustrated growl.

'If you're no good with him, he'll only kill you...!' My father's words rang in my head, making me snarl in annoyance.

'He'll... ie... ne da...' I bared my teeth at that annoying, disorientated voice in my head. Father says I'm special. 'Not like the others...' he says. He says I don't bare the eyes like the others. Or the beast. I never understood what he meant by that. Although, there was a time when a situation basically explained why.

Father brought me along on a patrol run around the territory, to see and understand how things worked within the pack. I was happy to be brought along. Before, I was scared of that voice inside my head. The way he made my bones snap whenever I never let him feel or experience the forest we live in was painful. He doesn't like being at home. He'd get angry, and force me to leave the house. Whenever I wouldn't listen or go outside, he'd growl and snap some sort of bone in my body. Even though I heal differently than the rest of my family, the pain was too much for me to handle, and I would scream and cry.

When we were on patrol, we were in our 'birthday suit' mom calls it. There was a moment when everyone stopped walking, and sniffed the air. I did the same, and caught something smelling polluted and nasty. Almost foreign, from a city.

'Rogue...' Was all my father said, before the guards growled and shifted into wolves. It was the first time I've seen a shift up close, and it looked painful. The sounds of bone cracking made shivers go down my spine. Father sent them ahead, standing by my side. I thought there were more of them, judging by the way father shoved me behind him. I glanced at him, noticing he was glaring at a different direction from where the guards went. Rustling was heard, and a large brown wolf emerged from the bushes. I backed away further, knowing I was only going to be a hindrance if a battle took place. The wolf moved silently along the ground towards us, with his canines bared and his head low. It looked like he was about to pounce. When he did, all I saw was a large dark figure, standing at almost 8 feet high, holding the rogue wolf by the neck with a large hand-like paw. The beast that father shifted into was nothing like the beasts the guards turned into. That's when I knew. It made me scared of my own beast, and not look forward to my first shift.

Taking a deep breath, I started walking down the alley, trying to forget the memory. For a moment I heard movement, but I didn't hear it again. 'HE' stirred inside me, making me wince at the sudden cracking of bones, but I kept him at bay. Whenever he does this, he's asking for attention, making my life a living hell. He doesn't mind his business whenever we're alone. 'M... te... Mi... O!... uch... ff!'

I growled, trying to shut him out. He didn't like that at all. He made my head snap in a direction, which I snapped back into place. I held in a scream of pain, letting out a small growl of irritation. I was taught to not show pain. Not to scream, yell, or howl in any painful way. Father says it shows weakness, and enemies will use it to their advantage.

'Sn... OW...!' It was hard to understand him. I'm barely in the right age to even comprehend what he's saying, but he doesn't get that. Something in this alley has got him restless. I took a sniff around. He calmed down a bit after I took a good whiff.

'What the-!' I thought quickly. I caught a quick scent of blood, but it wasn't thick enough to be one of their kind. There shouldn't be anybody around these parts!

"Who's there?!"


	4. 2 (NE)

We soon left the apartment, their leashes wrapped around my hands as I breathed in the autumn air. Truth be told, I love fall better than any other season. It's warm but chilly, and I can wear my favorite sweatshirts. Spring is okay, but fall all the way.

As I walked down the block, Snow stood by my side, while Storm walked farther ahead, sniffing everywhere. Storm always did this, pulling on his leash to be ahead of others and making me stumble a few times. I honestly believe he's trying to walk me instead.

As for Snow, she stood by my side, occasionally trying to get me to scratch her behind the ears. I love how she tries to gain my attention. She'd either lick my hand or bark softly. It was cute. Snow stopped at one point to do her business, and all I could do was look elsewhere. Looking around, I noticed some stores starting to open up, teens and kids piling into a nearby city bus and business men getting into their cars and so on. The street was busy basically.

After she finished, I reached into my pocket and pulled out some small plastic bags. Luckily I didn't forget these. While I was cleaning after Snow, Storm barked happily and pulled on his leash. I smiled wide at what he saw.

Some distance away, I saw my best friend waving from across the street, holding a dunkin donuts bag. Her name is Aimi Ashikawa. She's a Japanese, 17 year old girl with slight curves and long silky, black hair. She even had some pretty emerald eyes.

When I first met her, it was during recess in this huge concrete yard provided by our middle school. I was literally minding my own business, when I saw her running from these girls in the far corner of the yard. She was crying, so I knew she wasn't playing tag or something. I followed them to the other side and noticed they were trying to grab a ring from her. I ran to interfere, but I was taken aback when I saw her jump-kick some girl in the face. She then started beating up everyone else that was there to harass her. In the midst of that, the ring coincidentally flew my way, in which I caught in mid-air. I stared as all the girls ran off crying, holding bloody noses and mouths and yelling curses at her.

I turned back to her and saw she too was bleeding, from a small cut on her face. I pulled out a tissue I had in my pocket and cautiously, I walked towards her, in which she turned in a very menacingly way. The way she glared back at me, made me shudder and not move a muscle. I am not a fighter, so if someone with experience comes at me, I'd probably fake a faint to avoid any damage. Seeing that I was holding out a tissue to her, She smiled a genuine smile, and walked towards me. She took the tissue and wiped her face, as I held out the ring to her.

That ring must have been real special to her, because she gasped happily, taking it and putting it back on. "Arigato! How can I ever repay you?!" She grinned. 

She wasn't fluent with English at the time, so I almost giggled. "How about teaching me some moves! That was really cool!" She stared back at me, then laughed at my face. I smiled back, wondering what I said was funny. Since then, we've been inseparable.

Aimi ran across the street and bounded towards me, not before yelling profanities at some driver that almost hit her. She has quite the tough character if you ask me. Storm was pulling on his leash real hard, which was irritating me since I was still in the process of cleaning some shit!

"Storm, calm down boy! She's com-Oh never mind!" I reluctantly let go of the leash, watching him bound straight to her. She grabbed his leash, and began scratching his ears and pelt. Storm has always loved Aimi from the moment he met her, also vice versa. Snow was still sitting beside me, but when Aimi came close, she stood up and greeted her. Snow's a calm dog, so she isn't all jumpy when meeting people. Storm will just hop on the person if they're cool people. If not, he'd growl at them. When Aimi came close enough, I was already done cleaning and throwing out the bag of poop in a nearby trash.

"Ria-chan! O-genki desu ka?! (How are you doing?)" Aimi yelled, giving me a bone crushing hug. She's been calling me Ria-chan since we became close, so it's like a nickname she gave me. She told me Japanese people add a 'chan' at the end of a name when they're close to the person. I sometimes do the same and call her 'Aimi-chan'. But when she gets on my nerves, I call her 'Ashi', like 'ashy'?

I hugged her back. "Hai! Genki da yo! Anatawa? (Yes! I'm great! and you?)"

When we pulled back, I noticed her pouting and looking somewhere else. "Kyo wa getsuyobi ka. Gestuyobi kirai! (Today's Monday. I hate Mondays!)" She yelled, stomping her foot and sulking. Storm perked his ears.

I laughed, patting her back. "Nan demo nai yo! Aimi-chan, suneteru no? (Don't worry! Are you sulking?)" I asked teasingly.

She glared at me with slightly pink cheeks, then stuck her tongue out. "Jodan desho! Sunetenai yo! (Are you kidding! I am NOT sulking!)" She quickly flicked me in the forehead. I winced. By the way, flicking in the forehead actually hurts. I didn't think they did, until Aimi started doing it to me whenever she was irritated with me.

"Anyway, enough of my language..." She began to say, holding out her donut bag. She was now fluent with her English, but she was still in the process of learning. "Eat this, I do not want it anymore."

I took the bag, looking inside to find a half eaten bagel. "I didn't expect you to buy one, what kind is it?" I asked, taking a bite. We began walking, turning the corner of my street. I've decided to walk around the block before going back home. That should be a good enough distance for my babies to be satisfied, until I come back from school.

She shrugged. "I am not sure, I just pointed to the menu and they gave me that. I do not know, the stuff is white and thick. Cold too." She explained, playing with Storm's leash.

I chuckled, shaking my head. "It's called cream cheese, Aimi. And good choice! I like their bagels with cream cheese. By the way, were you going to come up to the apartment? Or were you going to force me down?"

"I was planning on going in there. I did not want to stay at home any longer with mother or brother. We do not have to go to school until later. There is a meeting of some sort, and the students are not allowed in yet." She explained.

'Is this what Ophi meant when he said about going to meet friends?' I thought, rolling my eyes. He made me wash dishes for his own social needs. What did I expect? "What about elementary students? My sisters left early for school..."

"I heard they have some kind of morning assembly, so the children had to attend. I know this because my little brother was complaining about an assembly. So I only figured."

"I see." I mumbled, finishing the last of the bagel. As we reached our second corner, I threw the bag away and wiped my mouth. "Thanks for the bagel!"

Aimi nodded when she felt Storm tugging on the leash towards the street. "You want to cross the street? What for?" She knelt down to pet him.

"He does that when he needs to pee. He likes peeing near the street. Which I think is good, and a benefit for everyone that doesn't want to step in pee." I explained, smiling.

Aimi grinned in amusement, allowing Storm to lead the way. Snow was standing patiently by my leg, before she started whining and looking behind me. "Hmm? What's wrong Snow?" I looked over my shoulder. Some people were walking out a corner store, others were getting in their cars, and I saw a city bus roll past. I didn't see anything that would cause Snow to act this way. For some reason, she was still on edge. "Snow, what's the matter?" I asked, rubbing her head. She twitched her ears to me, but kept her gaze down the street.

"Ria-chan, Something is wrong with Storm. He started growling at something across the street..." She was trying to pull Storm towards me, but he kept trying to stand his ground. 'What was up with them?'

"Yeah, they're both doing that..." I said, watching them both growl and gaze across the street. "You think it might be a ghost? I mean, dogs have that kind of instinct."

Aimi looked at me weird, then laughed. "Is there a ghost trailing you then? I am sure we can get rid of it if we drown you in holy water~"

"Que?! No way! I'm pretty sure there's not! Come on, we're wasting time here. Let's go!" I tugged on Snow's leash, and helped Aimi pull on Storm's. They were still on edge, but they obeyed.

Time Skip~

After the walk, we walked into the lobby of my apartment building, then towards the elevator. We were currently talking about a boy Aimi had met in a Chinese restaurant, who is probably attending our school this year, and is a good cook. "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure he learned about cooking from his mom. I mean, women gave birth to cooking!" I laughed.

Aimi laughed along with me. "Yes, that is true. But he had his own recipes he created."

"I'm sure he let his imagination run wild while cooking. I mean, you can't perfect anything without failing at some points."

"I agree. What about you? Have you met any boys who will be attending this school year?" She asked.

"No, I don't think so. Not that I've asked or anything. I've actually kept myself at home, studying for SAT's or what not. Anyways, nanji desu ka? (what time is it)" I asked, pulling out my phone.

She nodded. "I understand. My mother has told me to study for some exams that will get me into a good college here in New York. And it is, HACHI:JYUU! (8:10)" She sang and danced, telling me the time. She once tried out for cheer leading, until her mom said it was a waste of time and she had to quit. She was really good at it too.

"Arigato." I chuckled, pressing the button to the elevator. For a while now, Snow and Storm were quiet and less edgy. They were occasionally looking around and sniffing the air, but they weren't growling. Right before the elevator door opened, Snow started whining again, and Storm started growling.

"What? Again?" Aimi sighed, trying to calm Storm down by petting him.

"That's what I thought, what is up with them today? They've been doing that before I left too." I explained, when I smelled that intoxicating cologne from earlier.


	5. Flashback #3 (NE)

He ran off again. Father will be angry now. I tried convincing him to stay put, but he wouldn't listen. He's just like father. Too stubborn to listen to reason sometimes. He took off running the moment the guard went to tinkle. I should have known he would do something like that.

Before this happened, we were wrestling in our play room. We were having fun, until Son started growling and a bone snapped. I grew scared when Son started scratching his head. Especially when his eyes started changing color. He began to growl and snarl, and all I could do was huddle in a corner and stare at him while he fought with his beast.

The noise must have attracted some attention, since Father came barging in along with Mother. Mother came to comfort me, holding me tightly. Judging by the sweet smell, mother was baking our favorite cake. Father had grabbed Son and dragged him out the house, towards the nearby forest. This always happens with Son, but it's become more aggressive over time. I was scared for him. I yanked myself from Mother and ran after them. Mother yelled for me, but I didn't look back. I knew Son needed me.

I caught up with them, keeping myself hidden in the woods. They were heading towards the cave again. Father was pulling him by the hair, to make sure he was put in there while Son yelled out bad words. I moved stealthily, then hid under a large rose bush that has yet to bloom, watching Father shove Son into the cave. He almost shifted when Son tried getting out. Making sure Son wasn't planning any moves of escape, Father mind-linked for a guard.

Mind-linking gave me headaches sometimes. I wasn't very fond of it when someone tried to contact me, neither was Son. A guard came and received his instructions from Father, before he stormed off the way he came. I watched Father mutter some bad words about Son. I frowned. He was always so hard on Son. I sighed, knowing where Son knew all the bad words from.

I remember being in that cave once. But it didn't seem so bad. I liked talking with that woman. She was really nice. She made me feel safe. But I guess Son doesn't. Father says that we need to be in there from time to time. 'Just to be familiarized with our beasts' he says. I didn't mind that. My beast seems to be a nice one. He doesn't break my bones like Son's beast does. We're like best friends. Although, I can only talk with him when we're in the cave. I'm not at the right age to talk with my beast yet. Because of our relationship, I don't have to go into the cave a lot. But obviously Son does. I think him and his beast hate each other.

It was more than an hour before the guard went to a nearby tree. I shook my head at his arrogance. If he was told Son doesn't want to be in the cave and will do anything to escape, why turn your back on him? In the corner of my eye, I saw Son look out the cave, preparing to take off. I tried to mind-link him, even though it was a bit painful, but I got the response I wanted. I saw him growl under his breath, and he answered me quickly. 'What?!'

'What are you doing?! You know Father will be angry!'

'I don't care!'

'Son, please! I don't want you punished again! I won't be able to beat you at wrestling if you get punished!' I smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

'You can't beat me for nothing shrimp! Now beat it!' And with that, he blocked me out and ran off in a different direction. So mean, calling me a shrimp. Even though he is bigger than me. I gasped when I saw the guard appear from the tree, thinking he might catch his scent, but he didn't. He stood by the cave, as if nothing happened.

I sighed, then ran after Son. I followed his scent, though it was faint. He was trying to hide it. I guess his beast agreed on escaping, since he was helping him on the matter. It was difficult, but I manage to catch up, noticing him about to enter a stony path down the mountain. "Son~!" I yelled happily for him. He was in a bad mood, I had to approach him carefully.

Son stopped running, then growled. He turned around, and when he saw me, he smiled wide. He rolled his eyes, and opened his arms. I ran to give him a big hug, but instead, he head-locked me and rubbed my head with his knuckles. "That hurts! Stop it~!"

He grinned evilly. "Quiet! No one told you to follow me little brother! This is your punishment! Now go home!" He snarled playfully, pushing me backwards. I landed on my butt.

I pouted and rubbed my bottom. "That hurt too! And you know, this path leads to the city. You sure you want to go there on your own?" I asked, looking behind him. The stony path led to a small abandon city, which is a quick route to another city, just across a wooden bridge. "I heard there's rogues out there too..."

He shrugged. "I'm sure they won't find me. I can cover my scent easily."

"Yeah, but you'll need your beast full cooperation in order to do that Son! And I know you guys don't have a good relationship since there always a bone snap!"

He growled when a bone snapped, proving my point. He smirked evilly all of a sudden. "Ooooh~? That's a really big word you used there Efy..." Son teased, stalking towards me. I crawled backwards, but he grabbed me by the collar and picked me up, placing me back on my feet. "You really do stay in the library while I suffer lectures in that stupid cave."

'How did he know that?! Now he has more reason s to bully me!' I whimpered.

He glared and pinched my cheek hard. "Efy~! What's the point of becoming a nerd, hmm?"

I let out a few tears from the pinch, and rubbed my cheek. I laughed nervously. "Well, I want to be a benefit to you when I grow bigger." He smiled a rare smile.

"Thanks Efy. Also.." He leaned in close. "Did you come alone?"

I stared at him while he glared back at me. "I don't think that guard followed me. He stood by the cave..." We both narrowed our eyes, then started sniffing the air. We caught a scent, but we weren't surprised at it.

I sighed, shaking my head, while Son growled out, "Come out you stupid b****!"


	6. Chapter 3 (NE)

"Mama mia, You smell that?" I asked Aimi, breathing in the smell of the cologne. I never smelled or heard of this cologne before. It was captivating. Almost mouth-watering.

Aimi stood from petting Storm, then sniffed the air. "I do not smell anything that can catch your attention, other than carpet and cigarettes." Proving her point, there was a man near the entrance of the building, smoking a cigarette. "Ugh, it is disgusting. That can kill you, right? Why is he smoking it?"

I shook my head. "I guess that's their way of handling their problems." I sniffed the air again, the scent was still hanging strong in the air. "I smell that scent over the cigarettes actually. It smells so good! It's almost captivating actually..." I took a step to follow it, when Snow laid on the ground, preventing me to move. "What the? Snow, come on!"

Aimi laughed. "It does not seem like she wants to go with you. Probably the smell of cigarettes is not of her liking. If you want, I can take them upstairs?"

I shook my head. "It's like she doesn't want me to go." Snow didn't budge from her spot, and growled when I tried pulling the leash. "I'll be right back, I won't take long." I handed her Snow's leash. Once I started walking away, Snow and Storm were barking for me. I looked back, Aimi was struggling to hold them steady. "Hurry! I can not hold them for much longer!"

I went after the cologne, following it to the other side of the lobby. I stopped to look around a corner, into a hallway that led to the emergency exit. That's when I noticed the back door was slightly opened, with sunlight shining through the frame. It was weird, since that door is suppose to be closed. The alarm would go off otherwise.

'The cologne's owner must be outside!' I thought, smiling. I quickly tip toed over to the door, and tried to peak outside. Right when my eyes got adjusted to the harsh sunlight, a dark figure came and blocked my view. I frowned, then inspected the shadow. It was actually a person blocking my view. And it was male! From the back he had light blue jeans, jet black hair that flowed a little past his neck, a chain wrapped around his waist and his hands were in his pockets. And let me tell you, he was pretty tall. Almost a little taller than my brother.

The cologne was fading, and I was desperate to find it's owner. I had no idea why I was so addicted to it, but I had to find it. I might even ask them where they bought it too. I slowly pushed the door open, and instantly I got his attention. "Excuse me-" When he turned around, I stared at him with wide eyes.

He had a beautiful, sculpted face that was probably carved by Angels. I mean, it was beautiful. It was the kind of beautiful that was against the law, the kind that was doing bad things on the down low and was still playing it innocent! He had that bad boy look, but looked like he had a strong, sweet, baby boy side. He had tanned skin, gray-blue eyes, and slight plump lips. His muscles were slightly bulging from his leather jacket, and he was wearing a tight shirt underneath it, which hugged his body frame nicely.

I was still looking him over when he smiled. He coughed, grabbing my attention. "You're excused." He had a slightly deep voice that sounded real nice, but not enough to send shivers down my body.

"Huh? Y-yeah! S-sorry!" I stammered, still trying to get my dirty thoughts from popping up. "...Thanks." He nodded, still watching me with a small smile. I looked away then took a good whiff of the air. The cologne was gone. I walked out into the alley and looked everywhere, but I didn't see anybody else other than mystery boy here. Nothing was seen except for the passing cars on one side, and people walking by on the other with the crazy sunlight. "Darn it!" I muttered angrily. "This was a waste of time..."

"What's a waste of time?" Mystery boy asked me. I turned to him, he was leaning on the wall of the building, with his arms crossed over his chest. Oh how his muscles bulged a bit more through those clothes...

Snapping back to reality, I smiled brightly at him. "Oh nothing! I was just smelling something good earlier, but it disappeared when I came out here."

He nodded. "What did it smell like?"

"Um, I can't really describe it, but it was like really good cologne? It was nothing I ever smelled before... Um... It was really strong, manly... I think it was cologne. Something you'll never smell around New York." I looked everywhere but him, trying to come up with something to tell him. I couldn't find the right words to describe the smell. I mean, it was that captivating. He nodded but said nothing.

'Maybe he did something with the cologne? Maybe he's the owner!' I glared at him playfully. "Are you responsible for that smell? Because really, it smells pretty good. I mean, I might buy it for my brother if he's good to me by his birthday."

He grinned, holding in a laugh. "You would've known."

I came closer, taking a quick sniff. He smiled knowingly, and shoved his hands back in his pockets. It wasn't him that smelled so good. In fact, I couldn't smell anything coming off him. Weird.

I shook my head. "No, it's not you. Bummer..." I made my way back towards the backdoor, then flashed him a smile. "Have a good day! Sorry to interrupt whatever you were doing."

He smiled and waved goodbye. 'What an interesting fellow he is.' Although I spent not even 5 minutes with him, I felt comfortable around him. So when I finally left, I felt a bit sad. Almost homesick. I wondered why.

I went back to the lobby, spotting Storm and Snow bounding my way with Aimi close behind. She looked pissed. Not a good sign. "Did ya miss me?!" I yelled with out-stretched arms. I bend down to pet Snow and Storm, who were frantically sniffing and trying to get me to pet them more. I was going to, when Aimi gave me a swift punch to the arm. "Ow! What did I do to deserve this?!"

"My life flashed before my eyes when they almost knocked me down! Where have you been?!" She growled.

"Speaking with a very handsome looking guy! I thought he was the owner of the cologne an-Geez! That hurt!" I frowned deeply, rubbing my arms more earnestly. Gosh she could punch.

She huffed, rolling her eyes. "You deserved it."

I was about to make a comeback when she gasped and looked behind me. "Is he the handsome looking guy?!"

"Huh?" I turned around and there, in his glory, was the mystery boy strolling towards us with a big smile on his face. "Y-yeah, that's him."

"Hello~!" Aimi waved when he got closer. She shoved my dog's leashes into my hands, before stepping in front of him. 'Great, she's still mad at me.'

He grinned. "Hello, how are you?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Aimi shook it vigorously. "Genki da-I mean! I'm great!" I think I noticed her caressing his hand.

He chuckled, making us blush a little. "It's okay. I understand Japanese as well. Speak in anyway you feel comfortable."

That made us both smile. "Well, that is very good to hear!" Aimi beamed, then motioned to me. "I see you met my lovely friend here..."

I smiled, holding out my free hand. "Hello, I never got your name back there."

"Call me Ephraim." He smiled, taking my hand. His grip was gentle.

"Ah, Ephraim. That's a very nice name. Sounds familiar." I gave a thoughtful hum.

"Thank you." He replied with a smirk. "Yes, according to the Hebrew bible, it's one of the tribes of Israel. I believe, their sort of flag have a symbol of a bull..." He explained.

I nodded. "Yes, I believe so." Aimi stared at him in awe.

"I say this because, this information might come in handy actually." He explained.

"Hmm? How so?" I asked. Aimi mirrored my face. I was just as confused.

"It's on the quiz that will be given when we go to school later on today."

"How would you know if we are having a quiz? Are you attending the same school as us?" Aimi asked. I nodded in agreement. He was about to answer, until Storm started growling.

Aimi sighed. "They are so distressed today." Ephraim looked down at them with a smile.

"Oh, I totally forgot about them!" I got down to Storm's level, petting him behind the ears. "This here is Storm, and Snow" I then pointed at Snow, who was crouched behind me, whimpering. "They've been on edge for a while now, so sorry if they're not as friendly."

"I knew it..." I heard him whisper. Storm seem to heard him too, since he growled again.

Aimi blinked at him. "You knew what?"

I looked at him, expecting an explanation, but he stopped himself. "Forgive me. I have to go. It was a pleasure meeting you Aimi, Valeria." With that, he turned on his heel and left the building.

Aimi let out a breath she must have been holding in, and turned to me. "He is quite a man. You both are nerds and beautiful people. I think you would make a good couple." She said, nudging my arm. "Although, he seems a bit odd."

"Yeah, I guess." I mumbled, still watching the entrance he left through. Aimi shook her head, looked down at my dogs. "What is wrong with them? They were growling at him the whole time."

"Hey, Aimi?"

"Yes?"

"Is it weird that he knew our names and that neither you or I had told him?"

She blinked, then looked towards the entrance. "You have a point."


	7. Flashback #4 (NE)

'Idiots, making so much noise I can't sleep!' I growled in annoyance and crawled out of bed. I stomped towards their play room, planning to barge in there and give them a piece of my mind, when I heard some growls. Cautiously, I tip-toed towards the door, then peaked inside. There, standing in the middle of the room, was Son. He was growling and scratching at his head. Again. 'Honestly, he's become more destructive by the month!' I also saw Efy huddled in the corner, like the coward that he was, watching Son failing miserably at gaining control.

I rolled my eyes at the scene. 'This is what happens when you wake me up, mutts!' I smirked evilly, then ran towards the kitchen. Knowing how much Son hates going into the moon cave, and how Efy doesn't like him being punished, I decided to teach them a lesson for waking me up from my beauty sleep.

I heard mom humming a sweet tune while she worked in the kitchen. She usually hums when she's making Son's and Efy's favorite cake. I saw father inside as well. He was sitting at the table, sipping tea and reading a complicated book. They were rather peaceful in the kitchen, absolutely oblivious to the situation happening in the play room.

I rolled my eyes then quickly pinched my cheeks with my nails, hard. It was the only way to make me cry. Feeling myself tear up, I ran into the kitchen. "Mommy!"

Mom gasped and stopped everything she was doing to crouch down and hug me. "What's wrong Oli?"

Father glared at the attention she was giving me, then snorted. "Probably wants you to massage her to sleep again. Annoying little b****." He muttered, going back to his book.

Mom and I glared at him. She turned back to me. "What's wrong Oli?"

"Mommy! Son is acting scary again! I woke up hearing him growling and went to see if he was OK, but He's not! He's scaring Efy too mommy! You have to help him!" I cried innocently.

The mention of Son's name made father listen to my story. Mother massaged my back, telling me everything was going to be OK. She glanced at father. "Honey, what are you-?"

"I'm going to put that mutt in the cave, that's what I'm going to do!" He made a move to leave the kitchen, but mom stood to stop him.

"Honey, the cave has done nothing to help-!"

"It's better then just waiting for him to die!"

"But he's become more aggressive because of it!"

"Leaving him alone has made him more violent! If the cave can set him straight, it'll be our every solution-!"

"But honey, this kind of thing you can never rush between them. The bond has to come from within, not from forced magic-!"

"ENOUGH!"

I almost yawned at their argument. 'Can we skip to see Son's and Efy's misery, please?' I mentally rolled my eyes before pulling on mom's skirt, grabbing her attention. "Mommy? What's gonna happen to Son? Is he gonna die?"

"No baby," She began to say, crouching back down to my level. "Your brother is gonna be OK."

Father stared with a disgusted look. "For now..." He mumbled, stomping out the kitchen.

"Honey wait!" Mom called out, running after him. I was left in the kitchen alone, staring at the door frame where mom disappeared. I got thirsty from watching the drama, and decided to get something to drink. Going to the fridge, I saw some leftover lemonade in a plastic cup, with the name 'Efy' written on it. I drank everything in one gulp, then heard some yelling.

I ran into the hallway in time to see father dragging Son by the hair. I almost laughed at the scene, and watched Efy run after them, with mom calling out to him. Mom then fell to the floor sobbing.

I rolled my eyes again, and followed the trio. Running into the open field, father pulled Son up the hill with Efy stalking behind. Smirking, I followed and kept a good distance behind.

-x-

I yawned, watching Efy follow Son, after I'm pretty sure he tried convincing the dumby to stay and suffer in the cave. 'He can be a real idiot.'

I glanced at the guard, who still hasn't noticed Son's disappearance. I rolled my eyes again, then ran towards him. When I jumped out of the bushes, he took a defensive stance, before realizing who I was. "What are you-?"

"No time to explain! I saw Son escape from the cave! You have to warn father!" I warned in a panicky tone.

He narrowed his eyes but bought my act. "Very well, I shall notify the Alpha-"

"Don't mind link him! Father was experiencing a headache when I left, so just go and warn him! I'll go track Son's scent, since I know him better than anyone!"

His eyes widened a bit, before he nodded and ran back down the hill.'That should buy me some time!' I started following the path Efy took.

-x-

"Come out you stupid b****!"

'Ah crap.' I sighed, emerging from the bushes. I stood staring at an angry Son, and a vigilant Efy. "Yes Son?" I asked with a small smile on my lips.

Son snarled and stalked towards me. "Don't 'yes son?' me! I know you better than anyone!" he stood in front of me. I tried to keep myself from trembling, but it didn't work. Son had the same anger issues as father. So he can lash out at any moment. "So what are you doing here?!"

I gulped. "I...I just wanted t-to see what you-"

"You don't have to see anything!" he yelled, about to strike me down. I shut my eyes and braced myself, but the deadly slash never came. I looked up to see Efy holding Son's clawed hand.

"She is the least of your worries right now Son..." Efy sighed, before releasing him. Son growled, but he obeyed. 'that was close.'

"Oli, when you followed us, did you see the guard at the cave? Was he still there?" Efy asked. Son glared daggers at me, making me shiver.

"I... I don't know. I only followed you! I wouldn't have alerted the guard if I knew you'd kill me!" I growled in defense.

Son growled. "That's a load of b-!"

"Shh!" Efy shushed him, listening to the wind. I did the same, and listened carefully. After a few moments, we heard howls, and Son growled.

'Crap! That idiot also called for back up!' I mentally groaned and shifted my gaze to Son. He was glaring at me with pure hatred. Efy sighed, patting Son on the shoulder. "Leave now, I'll deal with her."

Son spat in my face, then took off towards the abandon city. I wiped my face. Efy was staring down at me, like he was about to sentence me to death.

"Why?" He muttered sadly, when father burst out from the trees, along with 3 other warriors.


	8. Chapter 4 (NE)

The clock showed no sign of going faster as I laid in bed, watching Aimi play on the floor with Storm. School didn't start in another 2 or 3 hours or so, and I was already prepared to not go at all. It was weird to have an assembly on the first day of school 3 or 4 hours before it actually starts. Although, the thought of it reminds me of what Ephraim said earlier. How would he know about a quiz? or more importantly, how did he know our names? I don't recall ever meeting a good-looking guy like him before. And what did he knew? And why were Storm and Snow acting weird?

Seeing my troubled expression, Aimi stopped wrestling with Storm, and smirked. "Are you thinking about the 'mystery boy'?"

I rolled over, laying on my stomach. "What makes you say that?"

She shrugged, petting Storm. "I am thinking about him myself. He is quite handsome, yet a bit of a know it all."

"Well, not that I want a dumb guy, but it seems like he spends a lot time with books." Snow perked her ears where she laid on the floor beside my bed. Storm however, laid on his back, hoping for a belly rub, which Aimi eventually gave him.

"But on a serious note," She began. "What do you think he meant by 'he knew it'?"

"You caught that huh? I'm wondering that myself. I don't think I've met him before. I would've definitely remembered a guy like him, right?" I checked the time again.

Aimi looked at her phone, then shrugged. "How about we go and find out what he meant?"

"Hm?"

"Even though the assembly will not start until later, we can still tour the school, get our locker numbers, and get to know our teachers before then." She explained.

I rolled my eyes, hopping out of bed. "You could have said that a while ago." She smiled innocently, and we got ready to go to school.

Time Skip~

"Well, this school looks interesting." I murmured to Aimi. We stood in front of the school, watching students, parents and faculty staff walk by us. "It's pretty lively."

Aimi gulped. "It has been a while since I have been in a crowd."

"I'm sure you don't get claustrophobic that easily. Let's go." I took her arm, and we made our into the school.

'Lively' was the perfect definition of this school. Parents were talking and laughing with the faculty staff, while students were searching for their lockers and homerooms. The halls were clean, and the lockers looked new and renovated. I was actually looking forward to using mine. I passed a few groups of students chatting, sharing schedules, and planning for the weekend. "I might actually like this place." Aimi smiled beside me.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it looks really good."

We headed down the hall, spotting the faculty office. When we walked in, A lady was typing at her desk, when we approached her. "Hi, um, my name is Valeria, and this is my friend Aimi. We were wondering if we can get our schedules and locker numbers."

She smiled brightly. "Of course, let me pull those up in the computer and I'll print them out for you both. What were your names again?"

"Mine is Valeria Rossi." I motioned to Aimi, who bowed her head in greeting. "Hers is Aimi Ashikawa."

The woman nodded, taking a few moments to pull up our information and print them. She stood and led us to the printer, near the principal's office. "Alright, here you are. Will you like some help finding your classrooms?"

"We'll be fine on our own, thank you!" I smiled, before leaving the office. Looking over our schedule, we only had a few classes together, including lunch and gym. Awesome.

"Well, at least we have biology together." Aimi looked at our schedules when her nose scrunched up. "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" I looked around the halls. They were teachers coming in with breakfast bagels and coffee, and students eating other stuff like sandwiches and snacks. "The food?"

She shook her head. "No, not that..." I decided to take a whiff, when I was shoved slightly.

"Dazing off?" A slight tanned girl, with long ebony hair and plumped chest, smirked at me.

"What?" I glared at her.

Aimi glared also. "Is that what you have to say after shoving her?"

"No, but it's not all." She turned on her heel, and walked off with some friends. First day of school and I already have someone I wanted to avoid. Definitely awesome.

"What was her problem?" Aimi huffed, pulling me to the lockers. "Let us not run into anyone else, yes?"

I nodded, deep in thought. For some reason, she seemed familiar. And her scent... "Ria-chan!" Aimi shook me.

"What, huh?" I glanced at her.

She sighed. "Were you listening to anything I was saying?"

"No, sorry. What was it again?" I smiled sheepishly, briefly looking where that rude girl last stood. 'Why did she seem familiar?'

Aimi pouted, since I wasn't giving her my full attention. That's when I caught a weird scent in the air. Aimi gasped, waving excitedly behind me.

"So we meet again..."


	9. Chapter 5 (NE)

"Huh?" I turned around, and saw Ephraim coming towards us in all his glory. Aimi was smiling brightly at him, and I gave him a small smile. He was really good looking, with his strong build and handsome face. Though I didn't feel much of a connection with him. "It's good to see you again." I said to him.

He gently smiled back, but it soon disappeared when he glared softly down the hall behind me. "I noticed someone had been rude to you." 

"You've been watching?" Aimi's eyes bulged, he nodded.

I shrugged it off. "It's alright. What classes do you have?" He gave me his schedule. Looking through it, I thought I was looking at my own schedule, since it looked similar to mine. "Wow, we have the same classes. We're basically inseparable the entire year."

Aimi snatched his schedule and studied them. The three of us only have lunch, gym and 2 other classes together. "I have never seen something like this happen before..." She mumbled.

Ephraim shrugged, though he smiled knowingly. "Aren't we unique?" 

I rubbed my chin. "I can't help but think this is too much of a coincidence."

Ephraim smirked. "Interesting, isn't it? But we'll have time to ponder that later. The assembly is about to start." Aimi gave back our schedules and we headed towards the auditorium.

Time skip~

"That was the longest assembly I have ever been to since I left japan." Aimi stretched her arms as we exited the auditorium, along with the other students. Ephraim and I exchanged chuckles, following her to English class, where we all shared in the afternoon, right after lunch. "They introduced the staff members, the different programs, the good food and talked about opportunities to go abroad." She continued.

I nodded. "Well, be happy we'll be home sooner than you think. We have this class, then lunch, gym and 2 other classes before going home. The started oddly today." Aimi faked a frown.

After we said good morning to our English teacher, who was standing outside the classroom with an attendance sheet, we went to our seats near the middle and made ourselves comfortable.

As Ephraim predicted, the teacher announced that we were going to take a quiz. "This is just to show the department what you know based on your writing and reading skills. It won't be counted so don't panic." Said the teacher, as she passed the papers around. Before I started the test, I noticed someone standing by the door, but they soon left. For a moment, I inhaled something that almost smelled like the cologne. 

'The heck is wrong with me?' I shook my head, starting the quiz.

Ephraim was watching, as I was frowned about the disappearance of the smell, then went back to his quiz.

Time Skip~

I opened my locker to put away my morning books, then took out my afternoon ones. I noticed Ephraim looking around, like he was keeping a look out. 'Funny, Storm and Snow were acting like that earlier...' I glanced at him. "What's up?"

"Remember that girl from earlier? That ran into you?" I nodded. "Well, she was my sister, Ophelia. I'm sorry for the way she treated you."

"Oh, it's ok." I shrugged it off. We made our way to the cafeteria, where Aimi was waiting for us. We stood in line for the food, which was causing our bellies to rumble. We then noticed that the girl from earlier was walking towards us. I braced myself, turning away when she gave me a smirk. She turned to Ephraim. "He's here?"

"I believe so. Don't cause trouble." Ephraim answered her, clearly warning her. She rolled her eyes then left us. Once we grabbed our lunches, we sat down at an empty table, and admired the food that was served. Me and Aimi sat on one side, while Ephraim sat on the other. "Wow, the food looks good." The food looked amazing. Something school shouldn't be serving, unless it's for the rich and famous. 

Ephraim chuckled as he ate at his chicken sandwich. When he finished, he wiped his mouth. "This school is new. Also, the principal wanted high class food to be fed to all classes of society, while attending here. He wanted the students to look forward to something while we're here."

Aimi nodded at him, eating her spaghetti. I was eating rice with beans and chicken wings. It tasted great. Aimi decided to ask an interesting question. "So Ephraim, being the handsome man that you are..." He smiled. "I am sure a guy like you have other friends at this school. Why sit with us?"

"I do but, I like being with you girls more." We blushed, and giggled when a pink hue appeared on his cheeks. He gave a small smile. "But, I'm not one to keep things. I'm with you girls for an important reason."

"Like what?" I asked.

He turned to face me. "What if I told you, I'm here to protect you?"

Aimi blinked at his question, and I raised a brow. "I'd ask from what or who?"

He smiled. "Not necessarily FROM someone, but FOR someone." He replied, taking a sip from his water bottle.

I didn't know what to say to that, so I stood quiet. I noticed him glance behind me, then smile. That's when a heavy wave of the amazing scent from earlier, came flooding into my nose. I almost let out tears, since it felt like I've missed it. I glanced at Aimi, whose jaw was practically on the floor, as she stared up at someone. Who looked like they were standing behind me...

I turned to look at that person, meeting some beautiful, yet familiar blue eyes. My lips parted as I stared into them. Memories as a child came flooding towards the surface, I remembered staring into those eyes. "Valeria." Whispered the stranger, bringing me back to earth. 

Looking over this person, my eyes widened even further. He was... my type. Hershey brown skin, thick hair with some facial hair, huge build, which was probably larger than Ephraim's. He was the definition of bad boy. The man reached out to caress my face. The feeling of his hands were amazing. The sparks that came off him as he caressed me was so electrifying and tingly, it felt so good. I found myself rubbing against his hand, even giving it a small lick.

Well that certainly set him off. He abruptly grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the lunch room. I was so dazed by him that I didn't hear Aimi call out to me. Ephraim chuckled at the turn of events. "Good morning to you too, brother."


	10. Chapter 6 (NE)

He pulled me towards the nurses office, then locked the door behind us. 'Isn't there anybody here?!' My mind may have been foggy, but I sure knew that something was about to go down. He brought me to a rather nice looking bed, like it was from a hospital and threw me unto it. I gasped when I bounced on the mattress, then quickly blushed when he crawled on top of me. 'Oh my...'

"Valeria..." The way he huskily whispered my name against my lips made a shiver go through me. He pressed his lips on mine, sparks erupted at contact. I was quite surprised to be honest on how desperate he was kissing me. It's like he's waited a long time to do this. I couldn't, for some reason, kiss back with such intensity. But I did try to!

Alright, I think he was a little TOO desperate. He started to get in between my legs, and I felt him pressed up against me. There was something completely hard in his pants, grinding against me in a weird, but good way. But I think putting his hands into my shirt was going too far. I moaned in surprise when he shoved his tongue inside, spreading my legs further apart. I pushed against his chest. "Wait-!"

He growled, but stopped what he was doing. He stared at me like crazy, yet with desperation in his eyes. 'Whoa...'

"Um, let's slow down here..." I blushed, looking everywhere but his eyes. "I mean, we just met today and-"

"Is that what you think?" He sounded angry. 'Oh boy..'

I saw him scowling. "Well um, I-we kinda just met today so... I mean, I don't-"

"You don't remember me? Is that it?" He glared harshly this time, and a not so good shiver went down my spine. He crawled off me, sitting on the bed. He stared at his folded hands, which were now resting on his knees. I sat at the opposite side, watching him carefully.

"You don't remember me?" He finally turned to me after a long moment, his eyes much more intense.

I answered him honestly. "I don't know who you are, but your eyes..." I stared at him softly which, shockingly, made his glare softened to nothing. "They seem so familiar that... It's like I longed to stare back into those eyes after so long."

He sighed in relief, then moved around to sit beside me. I watched him take my hand, placing it on his cheek and rub against it. That strange sensation from before came up my arm, and made me lean into him. Our foreheads touched, then we brushed noses, before he sat me on his lap. It felt so familiar to be near him for some reason. The way he held me close to his chest and rub my arms. I felt comfortable, safe... happy. Our peaceful moment of cuddling ended however, when Ephraim opened the door, closing it behind him. 'Wasn't that door locked?'

"I see you two have gotten comfortable." He smiled, crossing his arms as he leaned on the door. I blushed, burying my face into the man's large chest. He started sniffing my hair. "I don't mean to interrupt your time with her brother, but she has to go to class."

'What? Brother?' He grunted in response, but he didn't let go. I moved to look at Ephraim. "Um, this guy is your brother?"

Ephraim smiled amusingly. "Yes, my older brother. You didn't introduce yourself Son?" 

The man holding me let a deep rumble resound in his chest, like he was considering something. I glanced at his gorgeous face. His eyes were closed as he rubbed his nose on my forehead, inhaling my scent. "Sam...son..." He said slowly.

I couldn't stop the smile on my face. "Samson? I like it." My goodness. The way he smiled made me blush, and butterflies fluttered in my stomach. My breath hitched when I noticed his eyes match the smirk on his face. He was about to do something naughty.

Ephraim was in the background smiling like crazy, before he cleared his throat. "Son."

Samson glared at his brother, before letting me get up. His warmth disappeared when we separated, and he stood up to his full height. He stared into my eyes the entire time. 'You're so damn tall!' I thought with my mouth dropped opened. If Ephraim was taller than my brother, then this guy is definitely a giant. 'How old is he?'

Ephraim smiled happily. "Good, your self control has gotten better. That's an accomplishment after all this time." Samson let out a growl when I turned to Ephraim. Ephraim didn't seem faze at all, like he was use to this. "Anyways, I'm not going to ask how you sneaked into the school, but I could venture a guess..."

I blinked, turning to Samson who was still staring at me intensely. "You sneaked into the school? So you don't attend here?" He only tilt his head in response to that, looking over my face. I stared at him, and Ephraim turned his head to the door. I heard voices, and that's when the bell rung. "Lunch is over already?"

"Yeah, you need to leave Son." Ephraim said seriously. Samson grunted, but didn't take his eyes off me. When he hugged me to his chest, I closed my eyes and hugged him back, smelling his scent. I just remembered that the amazing smell, the mysterious cologne, this intoxicating scent was from him. I took a good whiff of him. Ephraim cleared his throat, after he wet a towel cloth at the sink nearby. No idea why he did that. "Son."

Samson was clearly irritated when he let out that growl. He followed Ephraim who went to open the window that was farthest into the office. I noticed this office is pretty nice. This school is definitely going places. Samson gave me one last look of longing, before jumping out the window. Thank God we're on the first floor.

Ephraim closed the window just as a nurse walked inside. She was surprised to see us there. "What are you two doing in here?"

I opened my mouth to speak when Ephraim beat me to it. "She was feeling unwell during lunch time, and she almost fainted. I brought her to rest before the next class would start, and had the window open for her during that time. I only placed a wet cloth on her head to cool her down. It seemed to work since she's up." He looked at me as I gaped at him. Some quick thinking he's got there.

She nodded, but... "Where's this wet cloth?" Ephraim pointed to the sink and behold, the wet cloth. 'So that's why he did that. I got to give it to him.'

"Alright, thank you for doing that. Sorry for not being here, I had to go pick up some lunch. Are you sure you're ok now?" She asked me. I nodded, not really sure if I should add anything, then she dismissed us.

Once we were down the hall, which was still bustling, I grabbed Ephraim's jacket. "First of all, that was some quick thinking, I have to give you that one..." He smiled proudly at his quick thinking. "Second of all, your brother is hot! I mean, we made out a bit and-Wait! Is he the guy that you said you were protecting me for?"

"Correct." He nodded.

He didn't get to say anything else since Aimi came tackling my back. "Valeria! Where have you been?!"

'Ow.' I winced. "In the nurses office. I think I may have to go back now..." I rubbed my back when she let go.

Ephraim chuckled at Aimi, who sighed. "You just left with some guy that I am sure you have never met before, and left me with mr. 'I-know-everything'," She ranted. Ephraim frowned at her comment. "Though I did not mind it at all, but I was still worried about you! What did you two do anyway?"

'Make out.' I blushed, clearing my throat. "Got to know each other. Anyway, let's get to class before we get scowled." I pulled on her arm, and she glared at me the entire way there.

Ephraim stood behind and watched us leave, when Ophelia came beside him. "How did he react to her?" She asked, raising a brow at him.

"He held back. A lot. Which is good progress, but he needs more time. He still has a temper. And HE stirred for sure. We don't want to wake him up again." Ephraim informed her.

She smirked. "You think she might run away when she finds out?"

Ephraim glared at her. "Why are you like that? Don't start messing things up for him, you hear me?" He warned her before following us.

Ophelia chuckled. "Sure~"


	11. Flashback #5 (NE)

I sniffled as the blue eyed boy pulled me out the alley. It was so cold, I forced myself to huddle closer to him. I don't think he minded, since he hugged me closer. I tried looking at his face, but he kept moving his head around. Like he was watching for someone, or something. 'Where are we going?'

After what seem like a lifetime of being dragged by him, he finally stopped by a stony path, leading to a deep forest. I began to tear again. 'Where are we going?! Mommy!' I started pulling away, but he pulled me back to him again.

He glared at me, his piercing blue eyes staring right to the soul. "Don't you dare move away from me again, understand me?!" He growled, tightening his grip on me.

I was about to cry when we heard howls coming from down the path. I gasped and made a move to step back, when I remembered his scary growl. He told me not to move, so I better not make him mad again. 'Mommy...' I sobbed a little. Oh how I missed her right now.

After glancing down the path, the boy looked down at me, his eyes shone sympathy. He then awkwardly rubbed my arms, his grip loosening. That broke the dam and I began to cry. I hugged him, letting out all my tears on his chest. He purred and hugged me securely to him, as if keeping me away from any danger. He rubbed my back and laid his head on mine. It was calming me to the point where I almost slept in his embrace.

It was short lived when he growled and tighten his grip on me. We heard multiple footsteps coming from the stone path. I shivered despite the warmth radiating from him, and hugged him tighter. He stopped growling when I did that, and I once again closed my eyes and laid my head to his chest, right over his now calm heart. 

"Samson!" A deep roar sounded off from behind me. I shivered, the boy rubbed my back again. The footsteps stopped behind me, and I felt the boy stiffen. "Who is-?" The deep voice began. I felt eyes on my back and I started shaking from, I don't know exactly.

"Samson?" A voice, sounding much like a small boy called out. His small steps stopped right behind me, and I had an urge to look over my shoulder. Apparently, this boy named Samson refused to let me move an inch from his hold. Samson only grunted at the boy. I heard more steps and felt a large hand on my head. That immediately brought a deep growl to erupt from Samson's chest, causing me to flinch.  
The large hand ruffled my hair, and I heard a deep chuckle.

"Its about damn time we found another solution." Said the deep voice. I felt Samson move his head to look at me. I peaked through my bangs to return his gaze. I never felt so warm, when he smiled a gentle smile and gazed at me lovingly.


	12. Flashback #6 (NE)

"He's so close to her." I whispered to father as he led us back to the pack. I looked over my shoulder, watching Son hugging that small girl closely. Her eyes were red and puffy looking. She must have been crying before they came. 'Did Son do something?'

I heard Son whisper to the girl that everything will be OK, that he'll protect her. The treatment he was giving her was so gentle, even father looked over his shoulder to his oldest son.

I smiled at Son, proud that he's not a total grumpy mound of fur. The small girl whimpered, sniffling about going home. Of course Son frowned at that, since she wanted to leave so soon. 'You can't blame her Son, don't let it get to you.' I mind-link to Son. Son glanced my way, but only briefly before looking back at her.

Time skip~

"It's ok sweety, come here and get warm. Thats right, sit down here, don't you cry sweetheart. Don't you worry, we'll call your mom and she'll come pick you up. Don't you worry about a thing and relax ok? Would you like some hot chocolate? How about some cookies along with it?" Mom whispered to the small girl as she sat her on the couch by the fireplace. Mom was being gentle as always, maybe more gentle since she's a girl.

Son stood close by, watching mom like a hawk as she handled the newcomer. I stood by the doorway to the living room, watching as the girl calm down considerably from mom's soothing words. 'Maybe that's why Son seems a bit agitated. He couldn't calm her down like that.' I chuckled to myself.

Once mom left to the kitchen, Son sat close to the girl and whispered comforting words. The little girl looked at him, and gave him a small smile. I smiled amusingly at Son's reaction. He blushed and gulped, even fidgeted in his spot. I giggled with the girl at his reaction, making them turn to me.

But they didn't turn to look at me, but behind me. Father stood behind me, watching them with amusement in his eyes. I moved aside for him to enter the room, and watched him kneel in front of them. "Hey sweety, you feeling alright?"

Son stared intensely at father, almost warning him to be nice to the girl. Father ignored him obviously, and smiled kindly to the girl. She seemed nervous around him, but she kept a polite smile. I understand her nervousness. It's not the first time father looked at a stranger through his beasts eyes.

"I'm okay. Thank you for helping me, you too." She looked at Son. He nodded, holding her hand.

Father chuckled, a deep rumble from his chest that made the girl blush at him. "We'll get you home in no time, so stay and relax till your family comes alright?" He told her and patted her shoulder.

She nodded happily, and father motioned for me to take Son's place, as he asked Son to meet him in his room. Son didn't move when father left the room. I sighed, walking over to Son. "Father wants to talk to you." Son tightened his jaw. 'Son, I know you want to stay with her, but the last thing you need is father using her against you.' I warned him through the mindlink.

"He better not!" He jumped and growled at me. He fisted his hands, almost ready to throw a punch. I stood still in my spot, but felt a strong chill down my spine. I was used to his outbursts, but he can snap and anything could happen when he does so. He may yell at one point, but another he'll claw someone's eyes out, just like father. I glanced at the girl, who was shuddering and staring at Son in fear. Son looked at her, then frowned at his mistake.

"SAMSON!" Father's voice boomed through the house, just as mother was coming into the room. The little girl jumped, and Son growled before running out. He glanced my way in warning.

I frowned in confusion, but went to comfort the little girl. Mom set the hot cocoa and cookies on the coffee table. "Hey, its OK..." I whispered to her. She whimpered, but nodded.

Mother smiled at her. "You're a strong girl. Some kids cry and pee their pants."

"Ew!" The little girl giggled. I blushed, finding the giggle adorable. I shook my head. 'I think I know why Son looked at me like that.'

Mother chuckled, sitting beside her. "By the way, whats your name?" She gave the girl the plate of cookies, placing it on her small lap. She helped hold the hot cup of cocoa to her.

A happy smile crossed her innocent face. "Valeria!" She squeaked.

"What a pretty name!" Mother grinned as she wiped Valeria's mouth with a napkin.

Valeria nodded, eating a cookie. "Mommy gave me that name..."

I smiled. "I-its a pretty name..." I mumbled. 'Why did I stammer?'

Mother raised a teasing brow, while Valeria blushed. "Thank you." We looked away in embarrassment and heard mom chuckle.

Time skip~

"Who is she?" Ophi made a face when she saw Valeria sleeping on mother's lap.

I stared at her from the floor, eating the last of the cookies Valeria didn't eat when mother smiled. "She's your big brother's new friend."

Ophi 'pfft'ed and covered her mouth, holding back her laugh. I rolled my eyes. "Really? He can make friends?! Momma are you sure she wasn't scared into submission?" Ophi giggled to mother. 

Mother sighed. "Don't say that about your brother. He was so nice and gentle with her when they came in, it even surprised me." Mother smiled down at Valeria as she slept. Ophi made a face, then huffed and sat on the floor, snatching away the last cookie from me. I pouted, but said nothing. The phone rang, startling Mother and Valeria awake. "Oh! I'm sorry dear for waking you." mom apologized and left to get the phone.

Valeria sat up, rubbing her eyes of sleep, then smiled at me. "Hello~"

"Hello." I grinned. I glanced at Ophi, who eyed her like a stranger. 'Ophi.' I warned her. She winced at the mind-link.

"Who are you?" Valeria asked Ophi, who looked at her like she was stupid. I face-palmed.

"I should be asking you that. You're in my home. Who are YOU?" Ophi pointed at her.

Valeria frowned but smile politely. "Valeria."

"Oh." Ophi said dismissively.

Valeria looked at me. I smiled at her. "Don't mind Ophelia. She's not nice to anyone."

Ophi gaped at me, then glared. I shrugged and said nothing. Valeria giggled, which made Ophi glare at her too. She shivered at her glare and looked away. I glared at Ophi in warning, but she only smirked my way then smiled sweetly at Valeria. A little too sweetly. "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to seeing new people come here. My name is Ophelia, its nice to meet you Valeria." She stood up and held out her hand.

I blinked in surprise as Valeria smiled and shook her hand. I narrowed my eyes a little. 'Valeria seems... gullible. Not good.' I thought as she smiled innocently. "Nice to meet you!"

Ophelia grinned mischievously, and her next words made my eyes widened. "Wanna play a game?"


End file.
